whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
VII
VII is an unknown entity among the vampires of Vampire: The Requiem. They are a covenant in the loosest possible sense of the word, and might not even be a covenant in the sense of a political/spiritual organisation. It is unknown if VII is a true covenant, a particularly insular clan, or merely a strange cult among the Kindred. The name Seven, by which Kindred recognise the sect, originated due to the use of a symbol left behind at the scenes of many attacks upon the Kindred - the Roman Numeral seven - VII. Members of VII are fanatics on a mission to exterminate all Kindred who are not a part of themselves. It believes itself to be a legacy of vampires which exists purely to destroy the betrayers who brought about the pain of their current existence. Details on this history differ, as with all memories of the past. Some members of VII believe that their Kingdom is hidden by a mystic curse, while others believe that their kingdom is a metaphor. However, all members of VII are united by the idea that only by removing the Kindred, or the spawn of the Betrayer, that they will achieve their "Sabbath", which is seen to be the return of the lost kingdom. By any account, there are very few members of VII, and most cities are free from their genocidal members. What is lacking in numbers, sadly, is made up for drive and hatred. Members of VII apparently do not suffer the pangs of Frenzy upon meeting other members of the Kindred for the first time. They claim to be able to identify Kindred on sight, with some concept of each Kindred carrying a "Mark of the Betrayer". Attempts to mentally probe the minds of captured members reveal only mental images of the Roman Numeral "VII" or characters from alphabets unknown even to the probed. Versions In the sourcebook on VII, there are three versions of VII presented, each intended to be exclusive from the others with a complex history that has lead the group to its present state. In a given chronicle, only one VII is expected to exist, but there may be a number of false leads and complicated inconsistencies so that uncovering the truth could take the better part of a Requiem chronicle. In the Princes of the Fallen City, vampires of the Seven are presented as descendents from the nobility of the ancient city of Gommorah. A strange vampire came to the city's court and enthralled the gluttonous king before leading him and his people into ruin. When the city was falling apart, the princes made a deal with a demon called Shaddad which lead to a blood curse but also their continuation. This created the "quasi-clan" of Akhud which carries the dark influence of Shaddad to this day and drives the princes' vampiric descendents to seek revenge and to topple Kindred society, recreating it with them once more in a place of power. Other vampires from non-VII clans can join this movement, sometimes severing ties with their old covenant and sometimes serving as sleeper agents. In the Betrayed, the Seven are instead the descendents of seven children of a king brought to ruin by a vampire he had formed a pact with in medieval Russia. The king served as a ghoul to the vampire, who agreed to certain restrictions for his kind only to eventually break the contract and lead to a war. When he was killed, the king's children each turned into vampires themselves, giving rise to the vampires of the VII. This version of the tale has seven bloodlines, offerring the most variety of new material for a chronicle with VII as protagonists, all of which seek vengeance against the vampires who ruined their ancient kingdom. *'House Petronavich', like the Ventrue, considers itself the natural leaders of their kind. *'House Semeonovic' follows a religious calling in their fight against vampries, much like the Lancea Sanctum. *'House Alexander' is a line of predatory creatures, much like the Gangrel, who readily admit to being monsters. *'House Grigorovich' are also like the Gangrel and rarely stay still, driven on by a need to constantly hunt. *'House Irinavici' use money and power to conduct their crusade clandestinely, a combination of the tactics used by Ventrue and Nosferatu. *'House Marisovich' are antiquarians of the dark and sinister, living in shadow like the Mekhet and amassing knowledge like the Nosferatu. *The vampires of Dubrov are no longer around, either dead or in hiding. In the Sleepers, vampires of VII are not the victims of an ancient betrayal, but of a more recent experiment which has gone on for the last century. In an effort to destroy the sin inherent in Kindred existence, a clandestine organization with little leadership but great ambition has sought to purge the selfish impulses of the individual from vampires. Their soldiers can operate and move through Kindred society fluidly but are gripped by a strong mental programming that drives them to carry out a secret mission, even if they themselves don't realize it. References , p 70. Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary